1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method and a computer readable medium
2. Related Art
In accordance with the development of communication tools, technologies for distributing images to remote communication destinations, for example, such as a remote meeting system, have appeared. In accordance with such a technology, an image transmitted from a system is displayed on both of the system and one system as a transmission destination, which allows plural viewers at remote positions to view the same image. Further, there is also proposed an image display apparatus for allowing plural viewers at a same location to view an image at the same time, such as an image projecting apparatus that projects an image on a screen.